Fight in Time
by SlytherinPrincess792
Summary: Three years ago, Harry Potter was pronounced dead. Three years ago, Voldemort won the war. Three years ago, Victoria Eldridge learned to hope with a greater passion. And it paid off. Her father came and gave her a chance, a chance to save the Wizarding World. And Victoria plans on taking it. But she needs a friend... and time is no problem. *Takes place in Harry's 7th year*
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfiction! So I won't hold you up! SO READ! READ LIKE YOU'VE NEVER READ BEFORE! I'm sorry, it's late and I need to let my craziness out somehow. **

**I do not own **_**Danny Phantom **_**or **_**Harry Potter.**_

**Chapter 1**

Do you know of Victoria Eldridge? Really? She's the only naturally born halfa, daughter of Margaret Eldridge (a Healer at St. Mungo's) and Clockwork (Master of Time). She has the power to control time, just like her father, and is a very powerful witch, just like her mother, probably making her the most powerful witch; though she's not the most powerful halfa (Danny Phantom holds that position). And she lives in a horrible time.

You see, everything was lost years ago. Three years, to be exact. Three years ago, Victoria was the age of a first year, but because she was so smart and so skilled at magic, she was placed in sixth year. She also stayed during the Battle of Hogwarts. She fought for the side of good, blasted down so many Death Eaters. And then he brought Harry. Voldemort came, with Hagrid behind him, crying over the dead body of Harry Potter. Everyone froze at the sight and Voldemort had let out a high-pitched laugh that chilled Victoria to the bones. That laugh brought her back to life. She had screamed and ran out to Harry. Voldemort laughed again as she checked for a pulse, but felt nothing. The tears she struggled to hold back finally streamed down her cheeks. Voldemort demanded that everyone bow, and with nothing to fight for, most people did. Three people didn't. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Victoria Eldridge. Smirking, Voldemort snapped. Death Eaters shot at Hermione and Ron, surprising them. The spell forced them to bow. Then Voldemort turned to Victoria and grabbed her by her arm, and after declaring himself the ruler of the Wizarding World, spun on his heel, taking Victoria with him. Voldemort locked her up in the basement of the Malfoy Manor. He told her that he knew of her abilities, the abilities that Victoria had kept secret from everyone in her life. Victoria was a Seer.

And now Voldemort used her to find out everything about his future, as she wasn't like any other Seer. Everything in her prophecies came true, instead of having to be self-fulfilled like every other Seers prophecies.

And every day, Victoria would try to escape. And every night, Voldemort would torture her. The only thing keep her sane was the fact that she never let go of hope, she never let go of the thought that one day, someone would defeat Lord Voldemort.

What she didn't know was that she was more important than anyone else is the destruction of Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 2

**So. School sucks. But you didn't come to hear my complain. And I'm sorry for any mistakes with spelling and such, I'm putting this story on with my Nook, using copy-n-paste. BUT WHO CARES? ON WITH THE STORY! And I don't own anything but the plot (my plot) and my OC. Yeah.**

Victoria coughed harshly, spitting blood out of her mouth. She shook violently from her torture session: a lot of Cruciatus Curses and some beatings. Tears fell out of her eyes, and not because she was hurting. She cried because she was happy. Victoria was glad to feel pain. It told her that she was still alive, still able to fight, still able to hope.

As she laid in her cell alone, Victoria muttered to herself, "Thank Merlin, it's me who has to take this. I'd never put anyone else through this."

"But if you could, would you leave this cell?" Victoria turned to see a floating man. He had blue skin and blood red eyes, a scar running down the side of his face. He wore a dark purple cloak and held a staff with a stopwatch on it. In his chest, a clock sat.

"W-who are you?" she asked, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I am the Master of Time, but you can just call me Clockwork." Clockwork smiled as he changed to an old man. Victoria's eyes widen.

"You're one of those special ghosts, aren't you? The ghosts with enough power to rule the world?"

"Yes, yes I am. And it seems that your home town is now full of these 'special ghosts.'"

"Amity is overrun by ghosts? When did this happen? Muggles aren't allowed to see ghosts, why aren't wizards taking care of it? They obviously know of these ghosts, I've read about you guys somewhere!" exclaimed Victoria.

"Yes, within the last year, and because wizards cannot control these ghosts," Clockwork said. "And I will explain, before you ask. Wizards are not too familiar with my type of ghosts. Because we have the ability to turn intangible at will and hold great powers, we are harder to control, so most wizards leave us be. The important fact, although, is that the powerful ghosts were once muggles, or absolutely nothing at all, so wizards rarely have contact with them."

"So while wizards have power in life, muggles have power in death? It's like a balance... something happened with the ghosts to upset the balance?"

"In a sense. Have you ever heard of the term 'halfa?'"

Victoria bit her lip as she thought. Pictures poured through her head, reminding her of different times in her past. "Nope. Not that I remember."

"A halfa is a term used to describe someone who is half human, half ghost. A half a is usually a muggle who's had an accident with a ghost portal. They have the power of the dead, yet still live."

"You said usually," Victoria pointed out.

"Yes, there are currently four half as in existence, though one is different from the rest. You know of the balance, power in either life or death. This person has power in both areas, and when the ghosts found out-"

"They became jealous," finished Victoria. Clockwork chuckled, bemused by the how Victoria finished his sentences.

"Correct. And that's what led to Amity Park becoming the most haunted town in America."

"No! Don't tell me it's Voldemort!"

"Victoria..."

"OH MY GOD, IT'S VOLDEMORT!"

"Victoria..."

"OH MY GOD, HE'S GONNA RULE US ALL FOREVER!"

"Victoria..."

"OH MY GOD, HE'S LIKE ADOLF HITLER EXCEPT HE'S A WIZARD WITHOUT A WEIRD MUSTACHE AND THAT HE GHOSTLY POWERS OF DOOM!"

"VICTORIA!"

"What?" Victoria was subconsciously counting to five repeatedly on her fingers.

"You are the halfa."

**And that ends the chapter. So I have a poll so you all can choose what Victoria's ghost name is, and if it lied to me and it's not on my profile, here are the options: Alorria, Azalea, Coralia, and Lorelei. Just leave a review with your option (only one). I meant Clockwork to be OCC and for Victoria to say oh my god repeatedly. Now I am done writing, I hhave . crick in my neck.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I get the day off from school! And I've finished my first project (took all week), went through two weeks of soccer and cheerleading games and practice, and completed hours of homework from Spanish, Algebra, History, Honors Science, and Language Arts. I also spent last weekend sick and all week not being able to talk because I lost my voice. BUT I'M HERE TO BRING YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIGHT IN TIME! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, OR FAVORITED THIS STORY! IT MEANS SOOO MUCH TO ME!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom. Just the plot and the OC. Yeah.**

"What?" Victoria stopped all random movements that she'd do because of nervousness. She chose, instead, to stare at Clockwork with her mouth hanging open.

"You are the halfa. You are stronger than your worst enemies. You can even escape this place." Clockwork smiled as he waved his staff. A smaller version appeared, and Clockwork willed it to leave the room, flying it through the ceiling. "The staff if yours, if you succeed in retrieving it."

Victoria bit her lip. She was the halfa? She had the power. But could she control it? If she could control it, then Victoria might be able to escape and help the rest of the Wizarding World destroy Voldemort- well, what's left of the WIzarding World, anyway. With these powers, she can save so many lives...

Victoria nodded, a determined look on her face. "I know what to do." She thought back to when she would read through the books at Hogwarts, comaring their notes on ghosts to the ghost hunters' back at her home in America. FInding the information she wanted, she concentrated, her fists clenching. Her body turned intangible and she started to float slowly through the ceiling. Clockwork followed, nodding in approval. Once she reached the staff, Victora stopped her concentration. "I did it," Victoria said as her body turned tangible. "YES!" She umped her fists into the air.

"The staff?"

"Oh, right..." Victoria grabbed the staff and gasped as green rings ran up and down her body, changing her to her ghost half. Her chocolate brown hair turned pitch black, her blue eyes turned dark green with silver flecks. Her ragged clothing turned into a strapless dark green that looked as if a five-year-old had a party with scissors on the bottom. She also wore silver ankle boots, fingerless gloves, and a silver chain that looked like it was once a necklace.

"What is your ghost name?"

Victoria smiled as she figured out her ghost name. "Alorria. My name is gonna be Alorria. And what is the chain for?"

"The chain becomes a necklace that holds your staff in your human form. And because I'm pretty sure you could easily figure out how to use your powers, I have a deal for you."

"What kind of deal?" Victoria switched back to her human half subconciously, the staff moving to the chain to become a necklace.

"I will give you the chance to save the Wizarding World."

"Really?"

"Yes. But there's one thing."

"What?" 

"To save the Wizarding World, you must go back in time, to before the Battle of Hogwarts. And before you help the Wizarding World, you must help yourself. In order to help defeat Voldemort, you need to get some help from someone from the present. But before you will stay the same age as you are now, but you must understand, this will be more complicated than you will probably expect.

"I don't care! Get me help and send me back! I need to help the Wizarding World into a brighter future. GET ME HELP AND SEND ME BACK!" Victoria shouted, eyes filled with determination. "I don't care what you want in return."

"Okay." Clockwork waved his staff and Victoria disappeared. With a smirk, Clockwork started time again.

_"Time in."_

**Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Only had a half hour to work with, I'm soooooooooooooo sorry about the shortness of the chapter. And no one answered my poll except one person, you're all LAZY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I think from now on, I'm going to update every Monday. You need something to make Mondays better. So this chapter is longer than the others, just as I promised. And I may update more during the winter, because I won't have two sports to juggle along with my writing. I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit rushed, I just want to get the part of Amity Park over with because my main focus is The Deathly Hallows. Yeah. NORMAL DISCLAIMERS AND ON WITH THE STORY!**

Victoria felt gravel beneath her as she opened her eyes slowly. At the slightest exposure to sun, her eyes burned, so she closed them tightly once again. Guess sitting in a dark basement for three years isn't good for your eyeballs. As the light shone through her closed lids, Victoria was talking with herself mentally.

'Open your eyes, Eldridge. It doesn't matter if it burns, you need to see to protect yourself.' She clenched her fists, bit her lip, and opened her eyes. She held them open, despite the fact that they were now watering.

When her eyes adjusted, Victoria took in her surroundings. She was sitting in a parking lot. In a parking lot. Where she could get ran over by a car easily. Thanks, Clockwork. Victoria looked at the building next to her. The Nasty Burger. That means she's in Amity Park. Perfect.

Smiling, she stood up and walked over to the teen hangout. Victoria entered the Nasty Burger and shouted, "I'M BACK! WHO MISSED ME?" The place fell silent as everyone turned to look at her. "Well?" It was like an explosion. Cheers echoed throughout the restaurant.

Paulina and her satellite, Star, approached Victoria. "Are you going to cheer for the big leagues, Vic?"

Victoria smirked. "What do you think, we make the perfect cheer leading team."

"Good. You'll replace Courtney, then, she's no good. I'll give you the uniform tomorrow, but dress up. We have a home game."

Nodding, Victoria turned to Star, who had just asked her a question, "What's with the accent?" Victoria rolled her eyes. Of course she'd be the one to ask that.

"Because I moved to England in sixth grade. Duh. You'd be mad to think I would be back without some sort of bloody accent." Star shrank back with every word. "Now that I've talked to everyone I wanted to talk to, leave me alone and let me get a pretzel bacon cheeseburger!"

Victoria banged on the door excitedly, a Cheshire cat grin on her face. It opened quickly to reveal an agitated Jazz Fenton. Once Jazz saw who was at the door, she screamed in delight and hugged Victoria. "Oh my god, you're back! I can't believe it! How was England, you didn't get expelled from the boarding school, did you?" Jazz ranted. Victoria laughed.

"No way! I just missed all of you too much to stay away!"

"HEY! QUIT THE NOISE, I'M TRYING TO READ!" Danny yelled from another room, clueless to Victoria's presence.

"THE FAMOUS DANNY FENTON IS ACTUALLY READING?" quipped Victoria. "NEXT THING WE KNOW, PAULINA WILL ACTUALLY BE A BETTER CHEERLEADER THAN ME!" Danny came into the room, grinning like a madman.

"Tori, when did you get back?" he asked, hugging her. "And love the accent, by the way."

"Today, actually. And no need for the witty-witty."

"Cool necklace. Where'd you get it?"

"A friend. He helped me find my way when I needed help on... homework. Yeah. And we became friends and this is what he got me for Christmas last year. Yeah."

"Oh, okay." A frown crossed over Danny's fave so quickly that Victoria wouldn't have noticed it if she didn't know him well enough. But as soon as it disappeared, it was replaced by a smile. "Hey, wanna go to the Nasty Burger?"

"I don't know... I mean, it's only my favorite restaurant! Of course I wanna go! But I'm not gonna eat anything, because I had food there earlier."

"Okay, great, just hold on a second." Danny left the room, pulling out his phone. Victoria smiled and turned to Jazz.

"So I hear Amity has been overrun by ghosts."

"Yes! It's so weird, I actually know how to fight ghosts now!" Victoria laughed.

"Good. Now I don't have to teach you myself. And maybe you've even learned some things that you could teach me."

"Okay, let's go!" Danny said, entering the room.

"'Kay, and Jazz? Tell your parents that I said hi and that I'll be back to read their notes on the ghosts now that there's been an actually invasion of ghosts!" Victoria yelled as her and Danny left the house.

Danny and Victoria walked into the Nasty Burger. After a bit of searching, Danny found Tucker and some random girl, and waved to them. "C'mon."

"Who's the chick?" Victoria asked as they went over to the table.

"Sam, she came to the school the year you left. She's goth and and an ultra-recyclo vegetarian."

"And that is?"

"She doesn't eat anything with a face."

"So she's basically a vegan."

"Pretty much," Danny said. The two reached the table and sat down.

"Hey Danny, Tori," Tucker said.

"Hey, Tuck, what's up?" Victoria said, smiling.

"Eh, nothin' much. Nice accent."

"Why, thank you." She turned to Sam. "Hi, your name is Sam, right?"

"Yeah, and you're Tori."

"Victoria, but Danny and Tucker call me Tori and the A-Listers call me Vic."

"You're friends with the A-Listers?"

Victoria smirked. "Yeah. I'm so awesome that everyone wants to be friends with me. And all the so-called 'nerds' who are my friends are protected from the bullying of the A-Listers. It's like I'm a ghost shield to the humans (non A-Listers).

"Oh, so you're like the savior?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that..."

"What would you say, then?" Sam asked, her arms crossed.

"I'm the Amity Park princess."

"Well, this is going well. C'mon, Tuck, let's go get the food," said Danny slowly, standing up, along with Tucker. They left the table to go do something that was probably not food-related at all.

"The _princess_?"

"That's what I said, vegan. And remember this, I'm here for one thing, and it has nothing to do with a muggle like you." A light bulb burst a couple of tables away, showering glass on some people. "Tell Danny and Tuck that I'll be at Danny's house going over some notes." With a final glare, Victoria got up and left the Nasty Burger. As she walked back to Fenton Works, something in the back of her mind told Victoria to turn around. As she did, a boy with snow white hair and glowing green eyes fell on her. On the hazmat suit he wore was a 'D' with a 'P' inside of it. Somehow, she knew his name. Danny Phantom.

**So there you have it, again, sorry for any mistakes, I'm using my Nook to update. Anyone who tells me why Victoria acted the way she did with Sam will get to become half ghost with my machine I built! Side effects may include searing pain and a big chance that you will become fully ghostified. BUT YOU MIGHT BECOME HALF GHOST AND WHO DOESN'T WANT THOSE POWERS? Yeah. So I'll see you guys on Monday. **


End file.
